


Flowing on Dark Grey Ink

by Wolf_Storm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artist Janine, F/F, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Jarene, Model Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Storm/pseuds/Wolf_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine is an artist, and Irene her muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing on Dark Grey Ink

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a ficlet, fluff, F/F pairing, a happy thing, and Jarene!  
> Also first time writing for somebody! This is for Cheyenne roqueofspades.tumblr.com for her birthday.  
> Happy birthday, darling!

Her hair lies in disarray over the pillow. The morning sun strikes through the beige curtains with its soft tones, colouring the dark curls with warm golden hues. Daisy blooms peeking from the raven black catch the light and shine like diamonds. The contours of her body appear to be drawn in dark grey ink on which the blooms covering her skin flow.

Janine watches the woman lying on the vintage bed in front of her, fascinated, as she sits on the headboard of the bed with a sheet of paper and a plywood desk on her lap. One her hand holds the edges of the paper on the board of support while the other is moving a piece of graphite over the white paper in glistening blackish silver-covered fingers.

A line. A curve. Add shadowing. Ink-like black beneath, don’t forget to include the creases of the bedsheet. Return back to body. An explosion in the form of a gerbera bloom. Rose petals down to the navel. More petals and blossoms between her thighs. A little tremor runs up her sides, causing the flower over her breasts to shift slightly.

“Don’t touch it,” Janine says. “It’s perfect like this. You are perfect.”

Irene flashes her a quick smile and puts her left hand back onto her flank from where she was trying to put the petals back. She stays lying on her back, facing the window with her right arm bent to lie over the pillow, holding a handful of daisies next to her ear. “So are you. Especially when you concentrate like this.”

Janine shakes her head a bit. “I want to do this right, you know?” ‘Right’ isn’t probably the correct word. ‘Right’ means ‘acceptable’. Janine wants to draw this sketch at her utmost brilliant, she wants to name it Spring of Irene and look at it every day. She wants to have this youthful token from today for the days when they are old and still beautiful. She wants it to be at least as gorgeous as having Irene in her life is.

“You’re going to get lots of money for this,” Irene purrs and blows a strand of hair out of her eye.

“I’m not going to sell this one,” Janine says. She doesn’t speak for the next few minutes as she creates the details of the flowers blooming through Irene’s hair on the pillow. “I’m not selling this one,” she says after she’s done with this particular part of the picture.

“Really?” Irene asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes,” Janine nods. She puts the graphite aside and leans over her knees to look closely at Irene. “I’m keeping it. I don’t want anyone to have you in their house like this. I won’t share my muse.”

That causes Irene to grin. “I’m your muse?” She doesn’t say that knowing it warms her heart, or that she has hoped to hear these words for a long time. She knows now, that is enough.

Janine blinks several times. “Well, of course,” she says then, a bit perplexed. “Didn’t you know?”

“I do now.” And that is great, actually. More than great. It’s perfect.

“Good,” Janine says with her widest smile, and gets back to drawing. She frowns a bit and a lovely wrinkle forms between her eyebrows. She always does this when she concentrates, Irene thinks fondly.

The silence lasts about thirty seconds.

“I love you too,” Irene whispers then, and she means it.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Feel free to check out my blog at wolflioness.tumblr.com!


End file.
